wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Vanish
Vanish allows the rogue to disappear from sight, entering an improved stealth mode for 10 sec. Also breaks movement impairing effects (other than the movement speed reduction from being Stealthed). All aggro'd mobs on Rogue will exit combat phase and return to their original locations or turn to other players if the rogue is in a party. Any damage done (including active DoTs, fall damage, campfires and braziers) will make the rogue visible. Rank table Notes *Allows the Rogue to re-Stealth while in combat. **While the Rogue still has the Vanish buff, his Stealth is several levels higher than it is normally, allowing him to remain undetected, even versus players much higher level than himself. This effect is much greater with Rank 2 of Vanish than with Rank 1. *Breaks free of root effects like Frost Nova and Entangling Roots. *Removes effects that allow other players to see the Rogue's location, such as Hunter's Mark and Mind Vision. Related talents *Preparation immediately finishes the cooldown of Evasion, Sprint, Vanish, Cold Blood, Shadowstep and Premeditation. *Elusiveness reduces the cooldown of Vanish and Blind by 45 seconds per point, up to 90 seconds. Tips *If you are being chased by a Hunter and you have not yet been hit with Serpent Sting, Vanish will remove Hunter's Mark and allow you to get away. *Vanishing is not useful if you have been hit with a DoT. Use cloak of shadows if it is a spell effect first. *Most casters will be able to AoE you when you vanish (it's kinda obvious of where you are, even if we can't see you). Use cloak of shadows or sprint or strike with cheap shot or potentially sap (if they are out of combat already) to avoid this. *It may be useful to use vanish if you are near death and the enemy is low on health. Vanish and Cheap Shot will often catch your enemy off guard and let you regain control. *During boss fights in raids or groups vanish is useful if the rogue draws aggro from the main tank. The mob will not reset as long as somebody else still has aggro, plus a new stealth attack can be started. *It may be too late if you save vanish until you have aggro. Use vanish early into the fight (boss @ 70%) to drop all aggro. You will save energy that would have been spent on feint. *If you play on a PvP server, and you see a ?? of the other faction rolling up, you can Vanish and Sprint away, and hope for the best. With how Vanish raises your Stealth by a great deal, you may just get away without a corpse run. *During a boss fights, wait for 50~ energy before vanishing, so you can immediately Garrote and continue dps, vanishing at low energy means you will either waste time for you energy to tick up before you can attack, or have to cancel stealth and miss out on this special attack. Known bugs From 3. Vanish, what the heck Tseric? | 7/20/2006 12:32:07 PM PDT by Tseric: Ok. So, the list of fixed bugs for Vanish is a pretty long one, but I managed to find what I'm looking for. In the post on General I just locked about this topic, I stated that this wasn't actually broken. Current information says that isn't entirely true. The circumstances in which Vanish will break from attacks is a matter of timing that is difficult to reproduce and isolate in terms of actual coding. The last word I have from some of the programmers is that it this mechanic will not work 100% at the time and we will continue to push the status of the bug to future patches, which means we are aware of it until something arises that can shed new light on a complete solution. Apologies for the confusion. ---- The path of least resistance tempts all ramblers. Currently (as of 6/Dec/2007) Vanish bugs are the following (those can randomly happen): * You perform Vanish but still the enemy is able to hit you even if you aren't affected by DoT * You perform Vanish while a pet is chasing you and still it's able to follow/attack you * You perform Vanish and mobs keep on attacking you even if you aren't affected by DoT * You perform Vanish while being in Stealth mode and Vanish breaks Stealth * You perform Vanish both in a desert (no other players/mobs are near you) and/or not desert area and suddenly you lose both Vanish and Stealth status Due to this Vanish is seen mainly as a Roots/Snare breaker in the PvP Rogue community. Also, since patch 2.4.3, some addons are causing vanish to stop working, confirmed by a Game master. This can be rectified by deleting (not just disabling) all addons. Patch changes Category:Rogue abilities